Kish's Youtube Revenge!
by MewSara100
Summary: Tart has constantly been annoying Kish with material from a youtube video. So, fed up with it, Kish decides that a taste of his own medicine would do Tart good. RxR. Really funny!


**Ok, so I've been watching this youtube show called 'Nigahiga' and an idea suddenly popped into my head. What if, to annoy Tart, Kish followed him around and recited the videos?!**

It was late that night, and Kish had just gotten home from another fight with our favorite kitty eared superhero. He was exhausted, and needed sleep, yet it never came that night.

So, as he lay awake that night on his bed, he brainstormed a list of things to do. It was then that the flashback started...

He'd been sitting there, eating his lunch in peace, when suddenly Tart appeared with a giant inflatable green ball and threw it at him. After that, he was washing off the counter, when Tart came back and poured fruit punch all over the table. He then proceeded to hand Kish a piece of computer paper to sop it up with and walked off.

Come to think about it, Tart had even woken him up while Pai was lecturing and started to sing some random song. Tart seemed to be everywhere, and there was no escaping.

Now, coming back into his own head and away from his flashback, Kish began to grin. Getting up, he walked to his computer and turned it on. Once this was done, he proceeded to type in the title of a video he'd seen on youtube.

'Nigahiga Videos'

"Perfect." he muttered, hunching down in his swivel chair as he pressed play. "Just perfect." the evil glimmer in the boy's eyes spoke volumes of upcoming revenge.

* * *

Tart had been sitting there that morning, washing out a thermace to take his hot cocoa in, when Kish could be heard grumbling and groaning as he came down the hall from his room. It was like this every morning, so Tart simply ignored it and kept on washing the cup.

"Morning...Hey, the counter's clean this morning, did you spill something?" this was his chance for revenge, so he had to plan it right.

As he poured and stirred the mix of cocoa and hot water, Tart replied simply, "Yeah...My first attempt at making hot cocoa didn't go too well, so I cleaned up what I'd spilt."

"Oh really...? Here, I'll stir that for you while you go brush your hair." reaching out his hand calmly, Kish watched the confusion envelope the boy's face.

"Huh?..." was all that came from his lips as he stared up at the older boy. "Why?"

"Well, you know how Pai gets when things aren't perfect. Remember what he did last time you didn't brush your hair or teeth?" watching the boy's eyes light up with fear, he inwardly grinned. 'Fool.'

"I'm on it!" shoving the thermous into Kish's awaiting grasp, he teleported to the bathroom.

"Perfect."

* * *

"I'm back! Thanks, Kish-WHAT THE!" jumping back as he entered into the threashold of the kitchen, his eyes settled on the giant puddle of half stirred, lumpy, gooey hot chocolate on the counter.

"Has this ever happened to you?!"

Suddenly, another, random, person pops out and begins to talk.

**Random guy:** I spilt liquids all over my table...I spilt liquids all over the floor.....*LOOKS DOWN* I spilt liquids in my pants.

**Kish:** Hi, I'm Kish, and I'm gonna be showing you a great new product. It's called the shamWOOHOO! Not the shamwoohoo. It's called the shamWOOHOO! Say it like that. It's the greatest invention in towel, shammy, and rag technology.

Don't believe me? Watch this!

If you have a spill on your table, an ordinary rag or towel would just soke it up, oh so boringly. But thanks to the shamWOOHOO! not only will you NOT soke up the liquid, but you just push it off the table!

Still not impressed?!

If you order now, we'll throw in a second shamWOOHOO! for free! That's right, you're getting two shamWOOHOOS! for the price of one.

That' a 5.00 dollar vallue for just 19.99!

So, what are you waiting for?! Order your shamWOOHOO! and you'll be saying WOOHOO! every time.

**Random guy:** WOOHOO!...TEEHEE!

* * *

As Kish proceeded to hand two pieces of paper to Tart, he grinned and watched the boy's mouth drop open.

"W-WHAT DID YOU DO?! It took me half an hour to clean this up the first time!" growling in irritation, he threw the paper at Kish.

"What can I say? I like bullying you."

"..." Tart was completely silent. Instead of looking up at Kish, he was staring in fearstruck awe at something over his shoulder.

"Pai's right behind me, isn't he?" turning slowly as he watched the boy nod, Kish gulped and backed away from Pai, who'd been standing there the whole time, watching Kish's little revenge plan.

"Not only will you use your ShamWOOHOO! to clean this mess up, but you owe me 19.99 for every sheet you use to clean it up." holding up a stack of computer paper for Kish to take, he watched as he began to work, grumbling all the while.

**Ok, you'd have to have watched the 'Nigahiga' videos on Youtube to know what I'm talking about here. Needless to say though, I do not own the material from 'Nigahiga' or TMM. Thank you to all who review and God Bless you all!**


End file.
